


Seventeen、

by MakyoApril_1039



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakyoApril_1039/pseuds/MakyoApril_1039





	Seventeen、

王源一进门先被摁在门板上亲了一阵。

不同于在电影院的时候，现在的吻温柔又带着情欲。王俊凯的唇贪婪地吸着他的唇舌，手从衣摆探进去，温热的掌挑起身体的温度，一直抚过光滑的皮肤到胸前。

经历了过往的调教，乳尖已经对这个人的触碰有了条件反射，还没碰到已经自己微微挺起。但是王俊凯只是在乳晕用指尖打着转，中间那一点渐渐感到痒感到寂寞，想要被触碰。

“王……俊凯……”好不容易顶着人肩膀把人推开才能发声。

“嗯？”男人富有磁性的声音在他耳边响起，身子不自控又更软了几分。

“那个……”实在是羞于启齿，王源就隔着衣料握住他的手。王俊凯其实明白他的意思，却偏还要使坏，“你想我怎么做？你说，我就照做。”

“……摸我……”“摸哪？”“乳……乳头。”话一出口，王源就羞得想找个地缝钻进去，但是王俊凯的手指在他乳头上一捻，他就没法思考了，喉咙里还忍不住泄出了细细的一声。

“喜欢吗？”

“……”王源只是随着他的逗弄轻喘着气不回答。

“呃啊——”王俊凯带着惩罚意味的用力捏了一下，“喜欢……喜欢……”

看他乖乖就范王俊凯又狠狠地和他吻了一遍，随后整个直着抱起，能感觉到小孩硬起的火热抵着他的腹部，自己的也是抵着王源的大腿。到了浴室里三两下就把衣服除净了，一边淋着水一边接吻。温水顺着身体一直流到地上，王俊凯手掌就顺着水流一路往下，略过小孩不多的耻毛，用食指和无名指轻轻夹住茎身，拇指顶着马眼处搓揉。能感觉到粉嫩的茎身微颤着，马眼溢出了一些液体沾在王俊凯紧贴的指腹上有些滑。

“哥……”王源那双无辜的眼却透着欲望。他总是能这样将天真和淫靡融合到极致。王俊凯给他一个深吻，最后还是决定把人抱回床上。

 

王源陷在柔软的被单里，王俊凯从腹部一直吻到腿根，让王源两条腿挂在自己肩上。少年下身的私密部分全部暴露在王俊凯眼前，他亲吻粉嫩的头部，舔过茎身，含住一边囊袋，把那软中带硬的部分吸了一下，听到少年模糊的一声喘息。

王俊凯给他一边含着，一边用手揉着他的会阴处。王源能感觉到后穴已经迫不及待分泌出粘液，习惯了被王俊凯粗大的炙热入侵。身下的人自然也能发现，于是放入一指到开始饥渴的后穴。刚探进去一点就立刻被柔软包裹，贪婪地要更深。

那边王源已经被他弄得呃呃啊啊的喘的不行，下腹开始一阵阵酥麻感往上冲。刚才王俊凯已经放入两指在他湿滑的后穴里打转，突然被蹭过一点，肠肉剧烈收缩，王俊凯就对着那一点轻揉按压，酥麻感更强烈。王源的脚趾都蜷缩在一起，终于在敏感点被按摩几下之后射了出来。王俊凯一直含着他颤动的性器，一股、两股……直到颤动停下来，才滑着吐出来他半硬的茎身。

王源进入高潮后的放空状态，但是他看到王俊凯喉结动了一下的时候还是立马反应过来。“你别……”男人看他的反应，还是扯了张纸把剩下的吐掉了。“嗯，好浓。”说要还舔了舔嘴唇像是回味的样子。

“你干嘛呀这……”王源羞红了脸。

“那可是我宝贝儿的好东西。”

“……傻子。”

王俊凯也不反驳他，只是宠溺地看着躺在床上的人，吻了一下他的胸口就下床去抽屉里拿避孕套。

之前的没有了男人拿出了一盒新的，就站在床边拆着包装。王源看着他耸立的粗大性器，浓密的耻毛配上壮硕的茎身觉得莫名性感。颜色不深，但上面经络突出，每次都很好的磨擦着自己的肠肉，铃口也是粉嫩的颜色，但是比王源的偏红，上面的马眼一张一合溢出一点晶莹的体液……

“哥……”“怎么了？”“待会再戴吧。”王源坐起来，用膝盖挪到王俊凯身前，王俊凯停下手上动作看着他。“宝宝？”王源握住了他硬根底部。

 

“我也给你咬。”

 

王俊凯脑子里嗡嗡作响。那回王俊凯硬给他塞进嘴里，还以为小孩可能一辈子都不会再给他咬了，没想到今天主动提出来，王俊凯觉得自己上辈子一定是做了很多好事。

 

这是王源第二次凑这个东西这么近。但是第一次实在谈不上愉快，王源也没想到自己会再这样做。只是今天看着眼前人的裸体，看他下身挺立的样子，突然想试一下。可能可能他下午的那些话让王源到现在还神志不清。

浓浓的沐浴露味道掩盖了腥膻味，王源握住根部，盯着马眼张合，又开始溢出液体。忽然那整根跳动了一下，“宝宝……别看了……”王俊凯怕他再这样盯下去自己都能对着他那张脸颜射了。王源抬眼看他，碰上了那人躲闪的眼神。

 

王俊凯这是……害羞了？

 

王源一边看着王俊凯的脸一边伸出舌尖舔掉了铃口顶端的液体。“咳。”看那人用咳嗽来掩饰快感，感觉像是发现了新大陆，越发兴致盎然。虽然那些体液味道不算好，但是王源觉得不讨厌。不时含住整个铃口，又或者用舌尖一直从茎身下方舔到根部，黑粗卷曲的耻毛蹭到他的嘴角。

王俊凯性器很大，王源最多只能含进去一半，剩下的部分只能用一只手握着，另一手伸到下方揉搓囊袋。被服侍的人看着少年适合被亲吻的嘴唇正贴着自己的性器，不时又吐出来像舔棒棒糖一样舔舐头部，心里像有无数的蚂蚁在啪，那物体就又胀大一点。

王源能感受到王俊凯的性奋，依旧是不紧不慢地吸吸舔舔，就是不给他个痛快。王俊凯真想摁着他的头用力顶弄，但他舍不得。

 

“宝宝，好玩呢？”王俊凯终于受不住，往后轻拽他的头发让他看着自己。王源的眼睛里闪着水光，表情无辜清纯至极，完全看不出刚才正吞吐着男人的性器。王俊凯感觉自己真是对他没办法，正要放松手上的力气，少年突然勾了勾嘴角，伸出舌尖当着他的视线舔了一下铃口。

 

真是疯了。

 

“你学坏了。”不由分说就把人推倒在床上用力吻起来，一边用手狠狠撸了两下缓解快胀爆的茎身。王源双手搂上他的肩膀，顺从地和他唇舌交缠。王俊凯吻的小孩的唇都微肿了才放开他，立刻拿过刚才丢在床头的避孕套拆开一个套上。

 

“我要是坏也是跟你学的。”

 

“那我看你能学到多少。”

 

“啊——”王源一条腿被王俊凯折起来，另一边跟着自然弯曲，后穴重新被插入两指，立刻紧紧包裹住了。肠道已经很湿滑，手指的频率渐渐加快，带出了噗噗的水声。上面王源断断续续地喘着，抽插的动作带出了不少肠液，顺利地进去三指。

等大致适应后，王俊凯把王源另一条腿也压制住，把胀得不行的炙热抵着穴口摩擦。穴口一下一下收缩着，似乎想直接把那粗硬吸进去。扩张过的后穴里面只觉得空。“哥……”“嗯？”“别磨了……”“那我要怎样呢？”王俊凯改成只用龟头磨，好几次都差点滑进去，又立刻撤开了。

王源被体内那对肉棒的渴望折磨得快疯了，扭着腰蹭着王俊凯，发出难耐的喘息。“哥……进来……”“什么？”“进来吧……”白皙纤长的手指抓得被单都皱起来。

“进哪？”

“……我。”

“你什么？宝宝，你不说清楚哥哥不明白。”

“操……我。”

“求我。”王俊凯用前端抵着穴口。

“求你……”难耐得很。

“求我什么？”他一贯的逼人气场。

“求你……操我。”

瞬间茎身没入二分之一，王源啊的一声叫了出来，连穴口被撑开的轻微疼痛都变成一种快感。

王源还算清醒的时候想明白一件事，绝对不要得罪无耻的大人，尤其是王俊凯。不过很快他的理智就被整根顶入的满足感冲散了。

“哥……好深啊……”王源被操得咿咿啊啊地叫，还要用迷离的眼神看着王俊凯说那话。大概没有哪个男人在性事里听到这种话能不兴奋的，至少王俊凯是。王源感觉那事物在自己体内又胀大了一分，还来不及说什么就被加速的抽插弄得神魂颠倒。

王源身子已经软了，穴肉却还紧紧地包裹着粗大的性器，每一下都要狠狠吃进来。“宝贝儿，换个姿势。”王源听话地松开搂在王俊凯肩上的手，在他要退出去的时候发出了腻腻的一声呻吟，王俊凯就直接插在里面让他翻了个身，改成后入式，一手撑着床，一手从他腰侧伸下去握住他的茎身套弄。王俊凯俯身亲吻他背上凸出的蝴蝶骨，看白皙的肌肤透出潮红，又轻轻啃咬那个和自己一样的后颈痣。

“我喜欢你。”也不知道王源听进这句话没有，只是他说完没几下就感觉穴肉绞紧了自己的性器，前面射出的液体沾到了他的手上。在王源射出第二股的时候他自己也被夹射了。

王俊凯帮他翻身回来，柔柔地吻掉他眼角的生理盐水，又来了一记缠绵的深吻。抽出茎身看穴口还没办法完全合上，内里泛着水光，实在很想再来一次，又怕小孩受不了。

王俊凯丢掉取下来的套，又盯着那被他从粉色操弄发红的穴口好一会，吞了吞口水，才放下小孩的腿。

“哥……”

“嗯，怎么了，有不舒服吗。”

“很……舒服。”王源抚过他的脸颊。

王俊凯抓住他的手亲吻手指，“那就好。”

“俊凯……我喜欢你……”

没想到突然被这样称呼，还被表白，王俊凯激动得又吻了吻身下的人。

“好喜欢这样……”

“什么？”

“被你填满……喜欢被你填满……”王源说这句话感觉快要哭出来。

 

明明没有喝酒，今天两个人却像喝醉了一样，最后又慢慢的来了一次。王源清理完累得直接睡着了，王俊凯搂着他熟睡的身体，却有种心灵相通的感觉。

原来是这样的好。

 

不过估计小孩这样别扭的性格，明天醒来身上酸痛的时候又该怪自己索求无度之类的了。但是无所谓啦。


End file.
